


A Party for Two

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: If anyone were to take a peek behind the thick velvet curtain and shed light on the two figures entangled on the balcony, it would surely be a scandal for the ages—the King of Dressrosa fucking his wife at her own coronation party in full view of the palace grounds.





	A Party for Two

Nobles from all over the New World had gathered in Dressrosa that night for one of the largest parties the Grand Line had ever seen and, naturally, as the newly coronated Queen of Dressrosa, you were required to be in attendance. You loathed this part of ruling—the fake smiles and the even more fake pleasant conversation. It made you queasy.

But with your King by your side, you held your chin high and laughed at the dreary stories of king’s courts and politics, flattered the other noble ladies with compliments on their gaudy ball gowns, and everything else that was expected of you as a monarch. Though secretly, you wished you could just escape with Doffy upstairs and have your own private party. With all eyes on the two of you, however, that was simply not possible.

You sighed as you listened to another geriatric nobleman talk on and on about the state of affairs in his country. You’d heard much the same thing four times already that night and you were beginning to grow restless. You squeezed Doffy’s arm and he leaned down so you could whisper in his ear.

“I need some air. Be back in a moment.” 

You pressed a kiss to his check and excused yourself from the conversation with a graceful smile, placing your unfinished drink on a table as you escaped to the balcony. Relief hit you immediately as you closed the double glass doors on the ballroom, muffling the music and conversation to a barely audible drone. You sighed, breathing deeply of the balmy night air and looked out onto the sea of lights that was Dressrosa.

When you had married Doffy, you had known you would be required to undertake certain duties as the new Queen of Dressrosa, but you hadn’t been prepared for quite how exhausting it all was. Sometimes it simply became too much.

The doors opened suddenly behind you, letting out the babble and noise from inside briefly before they were pulled shut again. You felt him press against your back, arms wrapping around you to rest his hands on the balcony ledge on either side of you.

“Now, what’s a girl like you doing all alone out here?” Doffy hummed in your ear.

You smiled and leaned back against his chest. “I just needed to get away for a few minutes. I won’t be long.”

He hummed again, lips trailing down your neck. You tilted your head to give him further access to the sensitive skin, closing your eyes and letting your head fall back to rest on his shoulder.

“You know I never cared for parties,” you said.

You felt him smirk against your skin. “I know. But duty calls.”

“I know… How long do you think we have before someone starts looking for us?”

You felt his grin widen. “Long enough.”

One hand left the railing to run up the length of your thigh, exposed by the daring slit in the side of your gown. You gasped, your hand flying up to tangle in his hair as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric to ghost over your inner thigh, dangerously close to your arousal. He paused, a low chuckle rumbling through his chest.

“What’s this? No panties, hm?”

You smirked. “I had to make this party interesting _somehow_.”

“And when were you planning on letting me know about your… _situation_?”

“I knew you’d find out on your own eventually.”

“What are you suggesting, my dear?”

You pressed your body back against him, grinding your ass against the growing bulge in his pants. “That you can’t keep your hands off me.”

He chuckled, swiping a finger over your folds and eliciting a sharp gasp from your lips. “You’re not wrong. Truth be told, I can’t wait until this party is over so I can get you out of that dress,” he growled in your ear.

“Why wait?” you hummed, reaching behind you to stroke his straining erection through his clothes. 

He hissed, gripping your waist roughly and pinning you against the balcony so hard you were sure to have bruises on your hips come morning. He hiked your dress up to your waist and you hoped to God there was no one walking through the palace gardens below, else they might see more of their queen than would be appropriate if they looked up at that moment. But the possibility of being seen only turned you on more, your breath quickening as Doffy nudged your thighs apart with his knee.

“You’re going to get me in trouble one of these days, my Queen,” he chuckled, hands cupping your ass and squeezing appreciatively. He slid two fingers into your heat at once, curling them to rub against your front wall and you pressed back against him, biting your lips to stifle a moan. “What would our guests think if they saw us like this?”

“Let them see,” you panted, too far gone to care anymore.

He chuckled and the sound of his zipper sliding downward echoed in the evening air. His fingers left you momentarily, only to be replaced by the tip of his hard cock pressed impatiently at your entrance.

“Do you think you can be quiet, my dear?”

You chuckled. “Don’t count on it.”

You could practically see the devious smirk spread across his face. “Good girl.”

And with that, he drove his hips forward, sheathing himself to the hilt until he was flush with the back of your thighs. You cried out, voice carrying on the evening breeze, but all concerns of being heard exited your mind as soon as he started moving, pulling out almost completely before pounding back in hard.

He growled, teeth worrying at the tender flesh beneath your jaw and you flushed at the thought of returning to the party decorated with the purple mark. You would wear it with pride, despite the curious looks and hushed slander it would garner. You moaned and rocked your hips back to meet each of his thrusts. One hand was braced on the balcony ledge in front of you, gripping hard enough that your knuckles turned white, while the other was buried in his hair, tugging harshly at the blond strands and nails raking his scalp as he ravaged your neck.

With his teeth, he slid the strap of your dress off one shoulder, one hand leaving your hips to graze up your side and tugged the front of your dress down, freeing your breast so he could tease the nipple between his fingers. It hardened under his touch, sending jolts of pleasure to your core as he continued to pound into you. You could already feel the bruises forming on the underside of your thighs from his hip bones, tender and brilliant purple to match those on your hips from the ledge you were bent over.

Behind you, the guests partied on, completely oblivious to the activities behind those double glass doors. If anyone were to take a peek behind the thick velvet curtain and shed light on the two figures entangled on the balcony, it would surely be a scandal for the ages—the King of Dressrosa fucking his wife at her own coronation party in full view of the palace grounds.

You chuckled breathlessly at the thought. _Let those boring prudes see how we really party here in the Land of Passion,_ you thought wickedly.

You reached down to tease your clit with your fingers, rolling the sensitive bud in fast circles to match the timing of Doffy’s thrusts. You gasped as you felt your orgasm begin to stir, a slow heat spreading outward from your core to the ends of your extremities and a deep red flush creeping up your chest and neck. Doffy growled in your ear when he felt you begin to tighten around his cock, his pace quickening as he too drew closer to his end.

“Come for me, my Queen,” he purred, his hand coming up to wrap around your throat and tilting your head to the side. With an animalistic growl, he sunk his teeth into the junction of your neck and shoulder, causing you to arch your back against him as your climax came crashing down on you.

A strangled moan echoed over the silent palace grounds as you came, your walls clenching hard around his cock. His hips stuttered against yours and you felt him release inside you, a warmth trickling down the inside of your thigh. After a few more shallow thrusts, he stilled, buried deep inside you while he caught his breath. Your chest heaved as you slumped back against him, still pinned between his body and the balcony.

“Why did we even bother inviting anyone? We could have had an amazing party all on our own,” you sighed, closing your eyes and letting the evening breeze cool your flushed cheeks.

Doffy chuckled and pulled out, eliciting a low whine from your throat as you felt suddenly empty, and tucked himself back into his pants. You turned on unsteady legs to face him, readjusting your dress and cringing at the feeling of his come drying on your thighs. You would have to get through the rest of the party with that uncomfortable sensation, but you found it oddly arousing to carry that secret beneath your skirts as you chatted innocently with the other noble ladies.

You reached out and took hold if Doffy’s tie, pulling him down into a messy kiss. He smirked against your lips, his hand falling to your ass to pull you into his chest. When you drew back, you smiled at him, adjusting his tie and smoothing his jacket over his shoulders.

“Shall we return to the festivities, my King?”

He grinned down at you, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “With pleasure, my Queen.”

He offered you his arm and you took it gratefully, still slightly shaky in your heels, and you returned to the throng together.


End file.
